


Sound The Siren

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom!Lucifer, Case Fic, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, It's For a Case, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Parent!Lucifer, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam Winchester, Sirens, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural), Top!Sam, Wing Kink, Wings, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A routine case takes a twist that leaves Dean and Lucifer in a position they never expected.





	Sound The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL). A wonderful person who leaves us little 'love notes' on the original. In other words, she finds our bad grammar and tells us to make it better. :D
> 
> Also, bold text is the angel's talking in Enochian.

Dean scowled at the news reports on the screen in front of him. Ten deaths in San Francisco was enough to catch national news. It wasn’t so much the number of deaths but that they happened all at the same time and during Pride Week. It had local authorities stumped but from the reports he was reading the causes sounded familiar.  

Lucifer noticed the scowl from where he sat, going over musical scores for an upcoming performance. “Judging by the look on your face,” he commented, “Things are not good.”

“Far from good. Weird deaths up in ‘Frisco during a festival.” Dean clicked on a different link and his eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. “Son of a bitch!” he muttered. 

“That’s not a pleasant phrase from your mouth.” Lucifer hummed. 

Dean whipped the laptop around so Lucifer could see the screen. “Tell me. What creature would you say could kill a victim through violent sex and leave behind record levels of Oxytocin?”

Lucifer leaned over and frowned. “That looks like a Siren to me.” he commented. 

“A Siren.” Dean nodded as he turned the computer back around. “Sirens are a bitch to kill.”

“That’s incredibly true,” Lucifer hummed. “I take it this one’s familiar to you?” he asked.

“It can’t be the same one. Bobby killed that one but the pattern is similar.” Dean scratched out a few notes on his pad of paper. “After that last one I’m not willing to take Sam along. Besides he’s up to his ears with getting Rosemary ready for kindergarten. Maybe there are some other hunters in the area.”

“Dean, you don’t work well with other hunters,” Lucifer pointed out. “Especially not after the fiasco that was my drunk aunt.”

“Amara has little to do with my relationships with other hunters. They still blame us for a whole crap ton of stuff.” Dean closed the computer and shoved it aside. “But what choice do I have unless I drag one of you three along with.”

“Take me along,” Lucifer offered. “No one’s going to suspect me, there’s hundreds of supernatural beings who still think I’m locked up downstairs, or that I still go down there. Several more who don’t even know my name. Sam’s going to be seen as a target, and Gabriel and Castiel are expected. I’m not.”

Dean sat back in his chair and considered the proposal. After a few moments passed he nodded in agreement. “Alright. It might be fun to leave the wives at home for a change. Go on a good old fashioned hunt.” 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Sounds good then. When do we leave?” 

Dean stood and slapped his hands on the table. “Pulling out in fifteen minutes. Make goodbye kisses quick. We’ve got a hell of a lot of driving to do.”

“Aye, aye.” Lucifer saluted Dean and went to go find his family, snapping a duffel of clothes to his car. Finding them in the living room he kissed them each in turn with a quick explanation of what was happening. 

“You’ll be careful?” Gabriel asked as he hugged his brother tight. 

“Of course,” Lucifer promised, kissing Gabriel sweetly. 

“Call us if you need anything.” Sam added as Mary Rose stood on the couch with her eyes round and wet with unshed tears. 

“I will,” Lucifer promised again before sweeping in to kiss Mary’s nose. “I love you Princess,” he said softly. “I’ll give you lots of cuddles when I come back. I promise.”

“Don’t go, Mommy.” she whimpered. Her bottom lip quivering as she looked up at Lucifer. 

Lucifer placed a finger on her lower lip. “Uncle Dean needs my help with this hunt,” he said softly. “I can’t let him down.”

“But who gonna tuck me in and read Charlie Chocolate to me?” She asked, hoping he’d stay. 

Sam pulled her away from Lucifer and sat her in his lap. “Me and Papa will. Mommy will only be gone for a few days and he’ll call. Right, Mommy?”

“Yes, I will,” Lucifer promised. “And I’ll bring back treats.” He rubbed noses with his daughter. “I promise.” 

Mary Rose bit her bottom lip and quickly buried her face in Sam’s neck with a quiet sniffle. Sam held her tight and kissed the side of her head. “Go Luc’. The longer you stay the worse she’ll get.” He stood up and kissed Lucifer gently. “Come back to us.” 

“I will,” Lucifer whispered, kissing his mate back and quickly leaving, giving his family a parting wave as he headed out to the Impala. 

Dean was already waiting by the car with Castiel lingering nearby. “All set?” he asked as he opened the driver’s side door. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, opening the passenger side door and nodding to his little brother before getting in. 

Dean saw the downturned expression on Lucifer’s face and started the car. He knew exactly what was wrong. He’d had that same feeling when he was younger and had to leave Sam behind when he hunted with his Dad. “Leaving kids behind is always the hardest part.” he said as he pulled out of the garage. “Just think about how excited Rosemary will be when you get back.”

Lucifer nodded with a smile. “Yeah, that’s true,” he said quietly.

Not wanting the Angel to get too down about leaving his family behind Dean pushed in the tape that’d been resting in the slot. After a few clicks and whirs of the tape deck the opening chords from Guns N' Roses version of ‘Sympathy for the Devil’. Smirking, Dean started to sing. “Please allow me to introduce myself. I’m a man of wealth and taste.”

Lucifer laughed and joined Dean in on the next line. 

* * *

A couple of days later the pair reached their destination and pulled into the first low rate hotel Dean could find close to the murders. The hunter took a deep breath as he rubbed at his tired eyes. “I can smell the lack of antibacterial cleaning product from here.”

“You and me both.” Lucifer yawned. “I’m ready for a bed.”

“I’ll see if they got two queens available.” Dean pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car. 

“Thanks,” Lucifer called after him as he stretched and got out of the Impala and pulled his phone out to call his family. 

There were no service bars. 

“Well fuck  _ me  _ up the ass sideways with a ten inch unlubed dick,” Lucifer grumbled. 

Dean came back a few minutes later waggling a key in his fingers. “Doubles are book. Guess what I got?” He said with a smirk. 

“Single King?” Lucifer hazarded. “You know what else we got?” He held up his phone. “No cell service. We are royally fucked if this thing takes a turn up shit creek, ‘cause we ain’t got a paddle.”

”Try one of the ones in the glove box.” Dean snorted as he reached into the back seat to pull out his duffle. “On the bright side it’s not only a single king but the ‘honeymoon suite’. Complete with complimentary adult television and an extra bar of the tiny soaps.”

“Oh dear Father’s Human Child,” Lucifer groaned. “Well, let’s head inside, Dean. I’d like to get a couple hours of shut eye before hunting this bitch down.”

“Amen.” Dean grumbled as he headed towards their room. 

Lucifer nodded and grabbed his own duffle and headed to their room. 

The room was as underwhelming as they expected but they made the most of it and caught a few hours of sleep. When the sun rose the next morning Dean found himself curled up against Lucifer with his cheek resting on the angel’s shoulder. 

Lucifer stretched and yawned before opening his eyes and looking down at Dean. “Wrong side for the Winchester to sleep on,” he mumbled. 

Dean deeply inhaled and instinctively reached to wipe away imaginary drool. Bleary eyed, he blinked at Lucifer then mumbled an apology. “Didn’t mean to do that.” Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he stretched and listened to a few of his joints crack in protest. 

Lucifer gave a roll of his eyes. “Don’t be sorry. I understand what happened. Besides, I’m a quality cuddler.” 

“Yeah, well I don’t cuddle.” Dean got up and crossed to the bathroom. Stopping at the door he turned around and smirked. “Wrong angel for that activity.” Then he disappeared inside with a soft click of the latch. 

Lucifer chuckled and sent a trickle of love and warmth through his mating bonds with his mates before getting up out of bed himself and flapping his wings out, doing a quick grooming. 

Dean poked his head out of the bathroom door when he’d finished with his more private activities. “Hey, Luci. Flip on the local news. Let’s see if anything’s popped up.”

Lucifer nodded and did so, wincing as he found a particularly stubborn feather in his wings. 

A few minutes later, Dean stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but boxers and looking like he’d taken a quick shower. His hair was damp and skin slightly pink from scrubbing. Bending down the grab his duffel, he noticed Lucifer struggling with his wing. “Got a bad feather?”  

“Yeah,” Lucifer hissed, batting at his wing. 

Dean dropped his bag on the bed and rounded around until he was standing behind Lucifer. “Where is it?” He asked as he looked over the wing to try and locate it himself. 

Lucifer pointed to the middle of his wing, where a pink feather was crooked. “There.” 

Dean reached out without a second thought and combed his fingers through the feathers. He’d done this for Castiel several times when Gabriel and Lucifer weren’t available. 

Lucifer bit his lip and closed his eyes to block out the pleasurable stimuli. His wings were the most sensitive out of the three and Dean’s calloused fingers felt  _ so good  _ in his feathers.

“There’s the bugger.” Dean mumbled as he found the feather and worked it straight again. He noticed that as he worked the feathers of Lucifer’s wings seemed to puff up slightly. He’d seen Castiel do the same thing but never explained what it was about. In fact Castiel was very self conscious about his wings. Dean could tell when his mate was enjoying a grooming but when Dean tried to touch the underside near his oil gland, the younger seraph would clamp up and tuck his wings away. Dean thought that it must have been uncomfortable for Castiel to have the soft down touched and he could understand the squick factor of having someone touch a place like that. For Dean it was his earlobes. Lucifer on the other hand seemed to be pushing his wings into his hand. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” Dean asked as his hand kept sweeping over his feathers from the base down to as far as his arm could reach towards the tips. 

“No, not at all,” Lucifer resisted the urge to moan the words, his wings arching into Dean’s hand. 

There was something about the way Lucifer spoke that had certain parts of Dean twitching with interest. Choosing to ignore it because it had been a few days since he last ‘cleaned the pipes’, Dean moved to the next wing and repeated the care he’d given the first. “Cas doesn’t like this all that much. Actually he kinda flinches at times like I hurt him so I’m glad I’m not being ham handed with you.”

“Some angels don’t like their wings being touched beyond grooming,” Lucifer groaned. “Others. . . well, let’s just say sensitivity is the word of the day.”

Dean’s brow scrunched up in confusion. “Sensitive. What do you mean?” 

“I mean that with some very well placed hands that know what they’re doing, things could get a bit...interesting.” Lucifer said, looking over his shoulder at Dean. “As in, imagine that an angel’s wings are like a girl’s tits. Some women love it when you play with them; other women could leave it and not want anything to do with that.”

Dean’s mouth worked open like a fish while his brain caught up with what Lucifer was saying. When it finally registered, he jerked his hands back and cleared his throat. “Dude, are you telling me I was just touching the angelic equivalent of tits?”

“I’m saying that they’re as sensitive as tits, or are can be,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Now keep grooming, you’re almost done. Relax, I’m not going to try to fuck you because yes, dammit, it feels good, but also these feathers are bothering me. Castiel doesn’t like anything beyond grooming because his sensitivity levels tend to be low.”

With a more tentative touch, Dean pinched his lips together and continued on. He was quiet as he worked until the questions swirling around his mind became too loud. “So...in theory you could get off like this?”

“In practice, yes.” Lucifer said with a sigh. “Tried and tested method. Especially around the oil glands.”

“Seriously?” Dean was surprised to say the least. He’d been with women in the past who enjoyed breast play a great deal but he’d never met one who could actually orgasm from that alone. Now Lucifer was telling him for fact that he had from just having his wings touched. 

“Seriously. It wears me out more than a usual orgasm, because for me they’re more intense, but yeah. It’s wicked awesome. Gabriel can’t, and I don’t think Cas can. The more sensitive the wings, the easier it is to achieve.” Lucifer flapped the wing that Dean wasn’t grooming. “Unfortunately, that means when my wings get injured, I tend to be in more pain than them.”

Dean smiled slightly as his fingers scratched along the base of the wing, unaware that his pinky was grazing dangerously close to Lucifer’s oil gland. “That’s all kinds of awesome. Not the pain part but the other bit. To have a part of you that sensitive.”

Lucifer drew in a deep breath as he felt Dean’s pinky near his oil gland. “Yeah, it kind of is,” he agreed. “Until Gabriel takes unholy advantage of it.”

“He always seemed like a tease to me.” Dean said as his hand tucked under to the down covered underside. “It’s the Trickster part of him.”

“Believe me, you have  _ no idea _ how much of a tease he is,” Lucifer laughed. 

“I’ll stay in the dark on that one.” Dean laughed with him just as his knuckles actually made contact with Lucifer’s oil gland, stroking over it as his hand moved along the wing. 

Lucifer let out a punched breath, trying to reign in his pleasure. “Dean? Oil gland, very sensitive,” he gasped. 

Dean jumped back with his hand slightly up in their air. “Oh shit. Sorry, man. I didn’t...bad touches not happening.”

Lucifer laughed and straightened his wing, admiring the way the sun got caught in his feathers before tucking both of them back in. “No matter, just thought you should know. Thanks for the grooming, by the way.” 

“No problem.” Dean said as he stepped away from Lucifer, but as he moved he noticed that was half hard and wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. He looked down at himself and silently berated his dick for being a traitor. It didn’t matter that they’d been talking about sex and wings, this was his brother’s mate and for all intents and purposes Sam’s husband. Dean quickly moved to his side of the bed and jerked on a pair of jeans as he thought of anything other than the soft feel of feathers between his fingers and the pleasured sighs that Lucifer had been letting out. 

Lucifer leisurely put his own clothes on as he listened to the news, unaware of the talk Dean was having with himself. He ran a comb through his hair as he observed a scene on the too small TV. “Dean, I think there was another killing,” he mentioned. “Same MO”

Dean snapped out of his internal monologue and turned up the TV. The news anchor was sparse with any real information and focused on their reminder to report suspicious activities. “Well there goes wearing anything comfortable for the day.” He said as he turned around to change. “You’ve brought a suit, right?”

Lucifer nodded. “Of course I did.” 

“Suit up. We’ve got a bitch to gank.” Dean said as he pulled out his clothes and started getting ready. 

Lucifer did the same, finding the suit and dressing himself in it easily, as if he’s done it a thousand times before. 

Dean finished his tie hastily and tucked his gun into a shoulder holster. Unaware that his tie was slightly askew he grabbed his keys and turned to Lucifer. “Ready?”

Lucifer finished straightening his tie, before looking over at Dean, twirling his angel blade into his back pocket. “Hold up,” he said, walking over and fixing Dean’s tie, smiling warmly at the Winchester. “There.”

Dean watched Lucifer as he stood close enough to smell what he assumed was some kind of cologne. His fingers twitched with the desire to touch Lucifer’s wings again, to know what it’d be like to pleasure someone that way. As soon as the thought came into his mind Dean quickly chastised himself.  _ “Cas is your mate. You’re transferring and you’re wound up. Knock it off you dick.” _ He stepped back with a soft clearing of his throat. “Thanks.”

“Happy to assist,” Lucifer smiled. “Now let’s go kill this Siren.” Dean wasn’t alone in his sinful thoughts, but Lucifer also knew that it was simply natural bodily reactions that were causing him to feel arousal. He was also a lot better about controlling his bodily desires than Dean was. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Dean said as he turned away and left the room, shoving everything that’d he’d been thinking and doing to the back of his mind. 

Lucifer followed, making sure his hair was neat before doing so. 

* * *

They arrived at the scene of the latest attack, a cute bungalow type house. Yellow police tape had the place blocked off but Dean ducked under it and circled around to the back door where he could pick the lock without being disturbed. “Picking up anything on Angel radar?” He asked Lucifer as he worked.

Lucifer shook his head. “Not yet,” he said quietly. 

Dean popped the lock and grinned at Lucifer as he opened the door for him. “I still got it.”  

“Let’s get inside, then,” Lucifer said with a smile. 

“So bossy. No wonder Sam likes you.” Dean said as he slipped inside and started to look around. The house is immaculately clean, like it’s more of a showroom than a living space. It made Dean uneasy to be in houses like this. It just didn’t seem natural for something to be so clean. 

Lucifer looked at ease in a home like this, and he began looking around, examining everything with his eyes.

Dean made his way down the hall, looking into the open doors until he came to the master bedroom. “Well, found where it went down.” He carefully stepped inside and took in the sight of the blood soaked bed. The sheets rumpled and tossed towards the food of the bed. “Looks like it was contained this one spot though. I’d expect more...clutter from the struggle.”

“Not necessarily, a Siren varies in it’s kill methods.”

“This one must be doing it themselves instead of turning humans against each other.” Dean said as skirted around the bed. “Sick bastards. Using sex to kill.”

“Agreed, there’s much more elegant methods of killing,” Lucifer sniffed. 

Dean’s foot kick something that clattered across the floor. Bending down to pick it up, his eyebrows raised up in surprise. It was a matchbook and not just any matchbook but one with the logo of the hotel they were staying. He turned it towards Lucifer. “Look familiar?”

“Yep,” Lucifer confirmed. “Looks like the Siren’s targeting our hotel. Which makes it easier for us to kill it.” 

“The trick will be to lure it in.” Dean said as he pocketed the matches. “Come on. We’ll head back and come up with a game plan.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lucifer nodded. “Let’s get a move on.”

Making it back to the hotel, Dean peeled off his suit jacket and threw it on the bed. He’d been thinking on the drive on how best to explain how he’d dealt with the only other siren he’d come across since the one that turned Sam and him against each other. It was something that he’d not even told Sam about, but it’d worked and with the Siren close by he didn’t have any doubts that it would again. 

“You got a method of catching this sonofabitch?” Lucifer asked, undressing from his own suit and putting the jacket on a hanger. 

“Yeah, I have a way to draw them out.” Dean grabs one of the beers from the six pack he’d stopped and bought on the way back. “How do you feel about watching porn in the same room with someone else?” 

“I don’t have an issue with it,” Lucifer shrugged. “Is that what we’re gonna do? Watch porn and wait for it to come to us?” To him, he saw how it’d work, but he also didn’t like that it was such a passive approach. 

Dean took a pull from the bottle and decided just to bite the proverbial bullet. “Alright. I’m gonna tell you something that Sam doesn’t know and doesn’t need to.” 

“Alright,” Lucifer said, looking over at Dean. 

“A few years ago, before you and Sammy got together we ran across a siren. It was a bitch to find. So I got the idea that if it was drawn to sexual energy and desire then I’d make myself bait.” Dean walked over to the bed and sat down. “So I did everything I could to...wind myself up. Which isn’t very easy to do when Sam’s across the room.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Sure, I get that,” he said. “So. . . porn? Seriously? That seems like a very passive approach.”

“I’d call Cas but I’m not sure if he’d...you know, over the phone.” Dean shrugged as he took another drink. “And I’m not going to go to a bar. I couldn’t do that to him.”

“Not to mention we don’t have cell service,” Lucifer sighed, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. “But a passive approach doesn’t seem to be the smartest idea, not with how aggressive this Siren is.”

“Well what do you suggest? Slip spanish fly into the drinks of the local bar and pray for Sirens?” Dean chuckled wryly. “Unless you’ve got some awesome angel mojo that will lead us to them or leak out crazy pheromones. I’m just working with what I know.”

Lucifer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Unfortunately, all I have is a healthy libido and a shitton of wing oil.”

Dean raised his head and looked at Lucifer. He was suddenly struck with an idea. “How healthy a libido would you say you have?”

Lucifer snorted. “I wonder how Sam and Gabriel keep up with my sex drive, that’s how healthy it is. Also, I don’t have a refractory period. Why?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean flushed slightly at the thought of what he was about to propose. Sam would kill him but sometimes hunters had do questionable things to get the job done. “You think the two of us could raise enough energy between us to make one hell of a temptation for a siren?”

Lucifer stared at Dean as he thought about it. “Most likely,” he said slowly. He sent a thought out to Sam, frowning mentally when he didn’t get through to his human mate. Instead, he turned to Gabriel.  _ Hey, Gabriel. I have an ethical dilemma.  _

Halfway across the country, Gabriel lifted his head from where he’d been concentrating on painting Mary Rose’s fingernails.  _ ‘Ethical dilemma, what kind of ethical dilemma could you be having on a hunt?’ _

_ ‘The kind where the best way to draw out a Siren is through tremendous sexual energy and a rather aggressive approach and the only other person in the room just so happens to be our mates’ older brother? AKA Dean propositioned me so we can catch this bitch and I want to cover MY ass and clear it with MY mates.’  _ Lucifer huffed. ‘ _ You make me sound like I have no morals. Or ethics.’ _

Gabriel dropped the bottle of nail polish halfway through Lucifer’s explanation. _ ‘I didn’t say you didn’t have morals, just hunts aren’t that sticky but you two just managed to make it just that. So in essence you’re asking my permission to screw DEAN?!’ _

_ ‘Somehow, I don’t think we’ll get around to the actual sex, or did you forget the fact that we’re hunting a SIREN?’ _ Lucifer rubbed his forehead. ‘ _ But yes, that is what I am asking. I am asking to sexually pleasure Dean so we don’t lose any more people. And it’s HIS idea.’  _

Snapping up the mess, Gabriel shook his head.  _ ‘But you’re not adverse to it.’  _ Gabriel thought it over and nodded as he continued his work on Mary Rose’s hand.  _ ‘Do what you have to Luci, I won’t hold it against you and I’ll try to explain it to Sam so he doesn’t have a stroke.’ _

_ ‘Where IS Sam? I tried to get ahold of him first and his side of the connection was blocked,’  _ Lucifer frowned. 

_ ‘He’s trying a new form of meditation. He must have reached some alpha state that blocks us.’  _ Gabriel smirked in amusement at the sudden mental image of Sam in a Buddhist robe.  _ ‘I’ll quiz him about it later.’ _

_ ‘Thank you. And please, tell him what’s going on. I am NOT going to die because I DID try to get ahold of him. I have no cell service here. Hugs and kisses for Mary. I love you both.’  _ He withdrew from Gabriel’s mind and looked at Dean. “Get permission from Castiel through the mate bond and I’m game,” he said. “Only way I’ll do this, is if you have permission from your mate.”

“Oh that’ll be a fun conversation.” Dean muttered before shutting his eyes and scrunching his face up in concentration. 

“Think, I went through  _ Gabriel. _ Castiel will be a piece of pie.” Lucifer shrugged. 

After a few minutes, Dean opened his eyes and blinked as if surprised. “He said yes.” 

“Excellent.” Lucifer said. He gave a smirk and opened his arms wide. “Come at me, bro.” he teased. 

“And whoever said romance was dead.” Dean stood and started to close the distance between them. “So how you wanna do this?”

Lucifer shrugged, also closing the distance. “Well, don’t treat me like a princess.” he said. 

“Well there goes my fantasies.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. He took the final step and found himself invading Lucifer’s personal space. Not giving himself time to overthink the situation, his hand darted out and gripped Lucifer’s shirt front tightly. Pulling the angel in, Dean crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Not so much filled with passion but determination. 

Lucifer groaned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly and nipping Dean’s bottom lip, not willing to be outdone.

Dean slipped his tongue past Lucifer’s lips, tasting the coffee he’d drank earlier and something sweeter that he couldn’t place. His hands skating down the angel’s sides until they rested on the top of his hips. 

Lucifer nabbed Dean’s tongue and sucked on fiercely, his nails digging into Dean’s back slightly as he raked them down. 

Moaning into the kiss, Dean tightened his hold on Lucifer and spun him around and with small shuffling steps, walked them towards the bed while his he pulled and jerked on Lucifer’s shirt tail to pull it free from his waistband. 

Lucifer brought his hands around to the front of Dean’s slacks and began undoing the belt. 

Dean chuckled lightly and broke from the kiss. His spit slicked lips turning up into a half smile as he went to work on the tiny buttons of Lucifer’s shirt. “Going straight for the gold, are we?” 

“I don’t play around,” Lucifer smirked. 

“Not what I’ve heard.” Dean said as he opened Lucifer’s shirt and shoved it over his shoulders. 

Lucifer finished undoing his belt and then began undoing his fly. 

Dean leaned forward and kissed the hollow of Lucifer’s throat and nipped along the collarbone as his hands slid down and spread out over the angel’s chest. Without warning, Dean gave a forceful shove and knocked Lucifer back onto the bed. 

Lucifer fell onto the bed and grabbed Dean’s belt loops to pull him on top of him.

With a startled yelp, Dean fell forward but caught himself in time to keep from totally crashing into Lucifer. “Sneaky.” He said as he straddled Lucifer’s thighs and insinuated a hand between them to palm over Lucifer’s hardening cock. 

Lucifer gasped and rocked his hips into Dean’s hand. “Of course I’m sneaky,” he purred. He leaned up and began nibbling along the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean hummed in pleasure at the feel of Lucifer’s lips on his neck. His hand squeezing and pulling at Lucifer’s cloth covered cock.

Lucifer rocked his hips and he bit down gently right where Dean’s jaw met his neck, just over his pulse point. 

“Oh fuck.” Dean hissed as he stretched out his neck and ground his hips into Lucifer’s lap. His own cock swelling even further until it ached. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him that the angel would find the one spot that was above the waist that could get from zero to ‘oh damn’ with a single touch. 

Lucifer groaned and ground his hips back, sucking a mark into his pulse point.

Dean’s hands scrambled to open Lucifer’s slacks. “Too many damned clothes.” he murmured. 

Lucifer smirked and snapped his fingers, making their clothes disappeared. “All you had to do was say something,” he murmured teasingly. 

“Show off.” Dean snorted as he wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s cock, stroking it firmly. His thumb sweeping over the tip when he reached the top. 

Lucifer groaned and wrapped his own hand around Dean’s cock, twisting his wrist on the downstroke. “Hey, not as much as other men I know,” He murmured. 

Dean thrust up into Lucifer’s hand with a gasp for breath. “Hope you’re not casting those stones at me.”

“Not unless you give me reason to,” Lucifer growled, stroking Dean’s cock harder and more quickly as he switched to Dean’s other pulse point. 

The moan that burst out of Dean was loud and drawn out as he pressed himself against Lucifer. His free hand grabbing Lucifer’s hair on top of his head and pulling just hard enough for it to sting. 

Lucifer hissed and moaned. Tired of being equals and on the bottom, he flipped the two of them over and pinned Dean down easily. “Gonna show you a thing or two.” he growled. 

Dean was about to protest but when he saw the look in Lucifer’s eyes the argument on his lips retreated as quickly as it’d come. Instead he went for a different approach. “Is that so, Lucifer?” He said with wicked grin as he thrust upward. “Always knew you were a toppy bastard.”

“Only with uppity Winchesters and angels,” Lucifer smirked as he kissed his way down Dean’s chest, giving his cock a few quick tugs. 

“So everyone then.” Dean grunted with each tug as he watched the angel descend. 

“Not  _ everyone. _ ” Lucifer chuckled as he nosed the fine sandy curls surrounding Dean’s cock. “At least decent cocks run in the family.” He smirked up at Dean. “Cas blow you often?” he inquired lazily. 

“Often enough.” Dean said with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Gonna show me a few tricks to take home?”

“ _ Easily, _ ” Lucifer purred before swallowing Dean’s cock in one go, giving a pleased hum at the taste. 

“Sweet fucking hell!” Dean exclaimed as he dropped back to the mattress. His hands balling into fists as he thrusted up into Lucifer’s hot mouth. 

Lucifer smirked around Dean’s cock and sucked on it as his throat opened and closed around his head, the weight of him heavy on his tongue. 

Dean could feel the blood pounding in his veins as he slipped in and out of Lucifer’s mouth. It felt good, damned good, but the thought of ‘this isn’t Cas.’ kept repeating in his mind. A trickle of doubt and guilt crept in even though Castiel had giving him the greenlight to do this. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced those thoughts away for another time. They had a job to do and he might as well enjoy this and stay in the moment. Reaching out, Dean placed his hand on the back of Lucifer’s head and lightly scratched his fingers over his scalp. 

Lucifer groaned, making Dean’s cock vibrate. Pulling back so just the head remained in his mouth, he flicked his tongue over the head before slowly sliding a fork into the slit, eyes flicking up to Dean’s in an expression of faux innocence. 

Dean’s eyes flew open and he looked down at Lucifer. “Is that?” he stuttered out before gasping when he felt it again. “You little shit...you know the fork is cheating.” 

Lucifer smirked and slid the fork into his slit again, reaching underneath of Dean to play with his balls. 

The hunter’s body shuddered as his mouth went slack. Dean could feel his orgasm approaching as the ache intensify in his groin.“Oh fuck..” he groaned. 

Lucifer slowly pulled off and smirked at Dean. “Like that?” he hummed.

Dean sat up and pulled Lucifer into a kiss filled with demanding licks and sucks at his lips. Determined not to let the angel get the best of him and give him the chance to gloat about rendering him into a pile of goo, Dean manhandled the angel until Lucifer was faced down on the bed with Dean draped over his back. “That tongue should be illegal.” Dean murmured as he pressed his spit slicked cock against the cleft of Lucifer’s ass. 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips up and back. “Yeah?” he moaned. 

“Almost had me coming down your throat with just a few flicks.” Dean said as he brushed his lips over Lucifer’s shoulder blade, near the spot where he’d seen his wings before. “Wonder what I’d have to do to trip your trigger that quick.”

Lucifer shivered and writhed underneath of Dean. “Give you three guesses.”

“I prefer a more hands on approach than just guessing. Just be sure to yell when I find it.” Dean said as he sucked a bruising kiss right beside Lucifer’s oil gland. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, rocking his hips forcefully into Dean’s. “ _ Fuck! _ ”

Dean gripped Lucifer’s hips tight enough to leave fingertip bruises in his skin as he rutted up against him. His mouth sliding over to wrap his lips around the sensitive gland and flick his tongue over the rounded surface. “Let ‘em out, Luci.” he whispered against his skin. 

Lucifer swore and bucked his hips, feeling his wings start to slide out, whimpering in pleasure as he felt Dean’s tongue on one of the most sensitive parts of his body. 

Kissing his way to the other side of Lucifer’s back, Dean licked and sucked at the neglected gland he found there. His hips pushing harder and faster against Lucifer’s ass until his cock slipped completely between his cheeks. On one particularly deep thrust, the head of Dean’s cock brushed against the tight swirl of Lucifer’s entrance. 

Lucifer gasped and his wings unfurled in a flash, dusty rose catching the falling sun’s rays and reflecting the light off of the feathers. 

“Beautiful.” Dean murmured as he rubbed a cheek against the base of the wing beside his face. Having them exposed in this context was a titillating experience for Dean. It gave him the same thrill as when he was a teenager and touching a breast for the first time. He removed his hand from Lucifer’s hip just so he could grip one wing tight and mouth over the main arm of the other wing, biting lightly at the feathers and flesh underneath. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, bucking into Dean as the hunter bit and held onto his ultra sensitive wings, tilting his head back in pleasure as his hips snapped eagerly. 

The combination of sounds, the clean rain smell of Lucifer’s wings and the press of them together was too much. Dean had been doing pretty well at holding his release at bay but that hold was quickly slipping. He shifted his hips slightly so his cockhead repeatedly rubbed against Lucifer’s hole, even catching on the rim every other thrust but never actually penetrating the angel. “Feel so good...can’t hold it..” Dean panted as he dropped his forehead to Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips up and into Dean’s. “Feathers, oil gland,” he directed, knowing he wasn’t as close as Dean. “Massage. Where neck meets back. Suck.”

Following the instructions, Dean alternated between massaging Lucifer’s oil gland while making sure his fingers catch a few feathers to gently tug on. His mouth searched out the spot between the angel’s shoulders at the nape of his neck and sucks a series of kisses in the small area. Even going so far as to scrape his teeth over each mark he left behind. 

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips eagerly and shivered. After a time, he twisted his head and grabbed Dean’s jaw roughly before pulling him into a filthy kiss, hand knotting in the sandy hair of his brother-in-law. 

The pulling of his hair was his undoing. As Lucifer’s tongue thrust into his mouth the swell of orgasmic tension inside Dean erupted. This kiss swallowing up his cries of pleasure. His body tensing against Lucifer’s back with sharp, hard thrusts against the angel’s ass as he spurted several ropes of come against his hole. 

Lucifer cried out and came onto the bed, nipping and sucking at Dean’s lips as his own hips stuttered against the human’s, wings in a flutter. 

Dean let out a final shudder and grinned lazily as he breathed heavily against Lucifer’s lips. “That was awesome.” He said with an orgasm roughed voice. 

Lucifer chuckled softly, placing a soft and gentle kiss on Dean’s lips. “Yeah, it was,” he agreed.

Dean pulled back with a bit of effort since his muscles felt they were made of jelly. “Think it worked?” He asked as he flopped down to the bed beside Lucifer. 

“If not, can your dick be up in roughly ten?” Lucifer asked, turning over and propping himself up on an elbow. 

“Maybe 15 minutes. 30 on the high side.” Dean said as he glanced down at his softening cock. “Getting older sucks.”

Lucifer sighed and smiled before curling up next to Dean. 

Dean’s mind came back to the real world as he stared up at the ceiling and how he’d just had sex, for all intents and purposes, with his brother-in-law. It wasn’t that fact that bothered him so much it was the possible fallout with Sam. “Do you think we’re going to have pissed off mates when we get back even though we did get their okay first?””

“Sam’s going to be the most pissed, I think,” Lucifer said, resting his head on Dean’s chest. “But he’s going to understand. I’m just not going to be able to walk without a limp for a week after he’s done with me. Longer if Gabriel allows this to slip his mind.” He looked up at Dean. “Gabriel understands immensely. Castiel. . . well, you might be his bitch for a while.”

“That’s nothing new.” Dean admitted as he folding his arm up under his head. “I think what we did is the closest thing I’ve gotten to topping in months.” Dean chuckled and turned his smile to Lucifer. “I think Cas is enjoying having me at his mercy lately. Not that I’m complaining.”

Lucifer chuckled and sighed. “I switch back and forth a lot,” he admitted. “But I mainly submit too. Especially to Sam. I. . . I don’t know why, but it feels natural.”

“You have my sympathy.” Dean said as he looked back up at the ceiling. The comment didn’t have any malice behind it but sounded more like sibling teasing. “I’ve caught him coming out of the shower and no one should be that...gifted.”

“It feels great,” Lucifer assured him. “And especially after that bath from Hell, I’ve craved the structure that submission provides me but I just. . . I can’t help but feel angry about myself doing that. . .” He looked up at Dean. “Is that normal?” he asked the person closest to him in personality. 

Humming in thought, Dean turned on his side to face Lucifer and shrugged. “I’d think so. You never struck me as the type to totally submit your will. Hell man, you got kicked downstairs for not doing that very thing.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement and sighed. “It feels so good, though. Sam’s a good Dom.” He flicked his eyes up and licked his lips. “Dean. Don’t move. Seal that mouth of yours tight, or I’ll do it for you.”

Dean’s brows scrunched together in complete confusion but did as the angel asked. He couldn’t read what the angel was thinking and it left an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Lucifer nodded. “Good.” He looked down at Dean. “Whatever you do, do not look behind you.” It was uncanny, seeing the Siren as Castiel, but he knew what Dean’s immediate instinct would be. “Keep looking at me. Don’t even think about looking behind you. Just focus on me.” He slowly removed himself from the bed. 

In that instant he knew what was going on. The siren was there in the room with them. He was sorely tempted to look and see what form it’d taken, but then again...it was a siren and if your hunting partner said don’t move. You didn’t twitch. He followed Lucifer with his eyes as the angel made his way out of the bed in what Dean could only assume was an attempt to confront the monster. 

Lucifer checked to see where his slacks had fallen and began moving towards them, fully nude. 

The Siren screeched and tried to tackle him to the floor. Lucifer grunted and threw the monster over his hip and onto the ground before lunging for his angel blade. 

When he heard the fight begin, he tried to resist the urge to look but as they say ‘the road to hell is paved with good intentions.’ Dean leapt from the bed and grabbed his gun from the discarded holster on the floor and spun towards the monster. Firing three shots he didn’t take notice of the Siren’s form until the last bullet when between it’s eyes. He knew the bullets wouldn’t kill it but he couldn’t move any further when he saw Castiel’s face staring up at him. “Cas?” he whispered as his gun lowered slightly. 

Lucifer swore and picked up his angel blade before running up and stabbing the Siren in the back and through the front, giving a raised eyebrow over it’s shoulder at Dean. “I thought I told you not to look?” he asked, twisting the blade in the monster. 

Dean stood transfixed in place as he watch the tip of the angel blade twist through ‘Castiel’s’ chest. Rationally he knew what he was looking at but he couldn’t stop the feeling that he was watching his real mate’s death. His eyes welled up with tears, only one escaping and slipping down his cheek. 

Lucifer shoved the Siren’s body off of his blade and he walked in front of Dean, gently wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb. “It’s not Castiel,” he whispered gently. “It was a monster. It recognized you, or a part of you, and it chose you because you only have one mate, not two.”

“I know what a fucking siren does.” Dean jerked away from Lucifer’s hand and roughly pulled on a pair of his jeans. He didn’t like crying, not in front of anyone and he’d be damned if he’d start doing it in front of Lucifer now. “We’ve got to get a move on. Someone probably heard the gunshots.”

Lucifer nodded and began dressing himself quickly, pulling on a T shirt first. He couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt but he kept it to himself. Dean and him were alike, and he understood and respected Dean’s decision not to open up to him. He snapped his fingers and burned the body with a single flame, leaving not even ashes on the ground. 

Dean did a sweep of the room, checking for to make sure they left nothing behind just as he heard police sirens in the distance. “Hey, Luci. We need to angel express out of here and don’t forget my car. Put us know nice and easy at the state line.”

“Got it.” Lucifer replied as he finished dressing. He snapped everything they had into their bags and then grabbed Dean’s shoulder to put them into the Impala and right at the state line on a dirt road. “There. Done.”

Letting out a breath, Dean turned the key in the ignition enjoying the rumble of the engine like a favorite song that you couldn’t stop listening to, but strangely he didn’t put the car into gear. He just sat with his hands on the wheel and staring through the windshield. Watching the siren in Cas’ form die had rattled him. He’d seen too many of his friends and family die over the years and to watch Cas meet the same fate made his heart ache far worse than those previous deaths. 

Lucifer didn’t say anything, just waited for whenever Dean was ready and even then, he wouldn’t. He just sat there, leaned back in the seat and with his eyes closed, listening to the purr of the Impala. 

Dean sat back and cut the engine. “Thank you.” he said quietly. “I don’t think I could have killed it alone.”

“There’s no need to thank me, Dean.” Lucifer said, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Dean. “You would’ve done the same had the siren been Gabriel or Sam, or if you were with either of my mates. And it’s what brothers do. It’s what family does.”

Dean snorted with a half formed smile. “Families that swap mates for a day?” He picked at the cuticle on his thumb as he thought about all that had transpired on the hunt. “Just so you know, regardless of what happens when we get home with our respective partners, I...it was good. The sex I mean.”

Lucifer gave a chuckle. “Yeah, it was, wasn’t it?” he agreed as he picked at the loose thread in his jeans. “Even if you think me using my forked tongue is cheating.” 

“It’s only cheating because I don’t have one to get you back with.” Dean smirked at Lucifer and turned in his seat to face him. 

Lucifer also turned to face Dean. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just because I found your hotspot doesn’t mean you get to be all butthurt about it.” He pointed to the growing hickies over Dean’s pulse points. 

Dean looked confused for a moment before his eyes widen and he turned to yank the rear view mirror to a lower angle to examine his neck. “Son of a bitch. Cas is gonna kick my ass for sure.” he exclaimed when he found two more near his collarbone. 

“No, Castiel is going to kick  _ my  _ ass for marking up  _ his  _ mate.” Lucifer commented, admiring his handiwork. “I’m a biter, Dean. Haven’t you ever noticed that Sam and Gabriel are almost always marked up?”

“I try to block it out.” Dean said as he righted the mirror and sat back. “I really don’t want to know what kinky shit you three get up to, especially Sam.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Hey, you went to town on my wings, turnabout’s fair play,” he teased. “Any marks on me?”

Dean looked him over and when he didn’t see any on Lucifer’s neck he had the angel turn around so he could look at his back. “Lift your shirt.” 

Lucifer slid off his T-shirt, back muscles rippling as he did so. 

“Holy shit.” Dean muttered as he dragged his finger from mark to mark. Around the Lucifer’s shoulders were peppered with hickies, especially around the area where his wings would jut out of his body. Another area was the back of Lucifer’s neck where it looked like he wore a dotted collar made of nothing but dark red, mouth shaped marks. “Sam is going to kill me. Just skip right over an ass kicking and go straight to fratricide”

“That bad?” Lucifer asked, turning his head to look at Dean. “Oh fuck. You marked up where my wings come out, didn’t you?”

“Hold on.” Dean pulled out his cellphone and snapped a picture. Handing the device over to Lucifer he couldn’t help but keep the smug smile from his face. “I take back the remark about the forked tongue.”

Lucifer took the phone and coughed. “Holy fucking shit. You fucking  _ feasted  _ on me! All I did was stick my tongue into your dick!” He looked at Dean with incredulity. 

“Okay, I got a little over rambunctious.” Dean said as he let a finger drift over one of the marks that just peaked over his shoulder. “I never had wings before and you can always heal up before we get home.”

A wicked smile appeared on Lucifer’s lips. “Nah. I’m not going to heal them. Not yet. Gonna dig myself into an early grave with this plan, but hey, oh well.” 

Dean shoved at Lucifer’s shoulder and slid over into his seat. “Using me to get drilled into next week is a dick move. Be sure to put that on my headstone.”

Lucifer laughed and slid his shirt back on. “Oh shut up. Sam was going to drill me into next week, marks or no marks. This? This just gives him more incentive to let go.” 

Turning the key once more, Dean shook his head in disbelief. “It’s your funeral, dude. Just make sure you sound proof that room of yours. Rosemary doesn’t need to think her Daddies are killing Mommy.” 

Lucifer laughed and relaxed in the car. “We will.” 

* * *

“Honey, Babe, I’m HOME!” Lucifer called out as he entered the bunker.

Mary Rose was the first to come running toward him. “MOMMY!” she squealed with her arms outstretched. 

Gabriel followed after her with one of her storybooks in hand. “Well there you are. How did the hunt go?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. “Where is your ‘partner’?

“Locking Baby up,” Lucifer replied as he picked Mary up and held her close, kissing her. “Hello, Princess! See, Mommy’s home.” He looked at Gabriel and gave a smirk. “Castiel may have some choice words for him, and... Sam’s gonna be jealous and drill me into next year,” He told Gabriel with a shrug. “How was my pumpkin while Mommy was gone? Good?” 

“She had a minor meltdown in the department store while we were shopping but to be fair it was past nap time.” Gabriel said and then pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s lips. “Sam was a little pissed about the hunting developement at first but he got over it when he realized it was necessary.” 

Lucifer kissed Gabriel back. “He’s still going to murder Dean in cold blood.” he murmured. “Would you believe baby brother doesn’t let Dean play with his wings?”

“Is that so?” Gabriel asked and flicked his eyes to Mary Rose to see if she was picking up on any of their discussion but at the moment she was too busy hugging Lucifer to notice. “I have to ask. How was it?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Actually? Pretty good.” He admitted. “Not as good as you or Sam, but he was pretty good. It just... was very enthusiastic.” He looked over his shoulder to look at Dean coming in.  

Gabriel saw Dean coming and a wicked trickster grin formed on his face. “Oh this’ll be so much fun.” the younger angel murmured as he went to step around Lucifer to give Dean the teasing of his life.

“Gabe, no.” Lucifer chuckled, turning to look at Dean. “Castiel see you yet?” he asked casually, kissing Mary’s forehead. 

“Not yet.” Dean said as he looked at Gabriel then flushed faintly when confronted with the angel he’d had sex with and his mate. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up and then see if I can track him down.” 

“Good luck,” Lucifer said in a mock solemn tone. “I should go get cleaned up myself.” He kissed Mary’s cheek. “Pumpkin, mind going to play by yourself for a little bit? Mommy smells like Uncle Dean and other icky things.” 

Gabriel snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I bet you do.” he quipped, causing Dean to glower at him. 

“It was for a hunt. Nothing more.” Dean muttered as he shoved past the Trickster and marched off to his room. 

Lucifer kicked Gabriel and set Mary down for her to go play with Gabriel as he walked off to the nest, knocking on the door and smiling at Sam. “I’m home, baby,” he hummed. 

Sam looked up from folding Mary’s new school clothes that he’d just washed. He didn’t smile like usual. Instead he went back to concentrating on the laundry. “Welcome home.”

Lucifer sighed, expecting Sam’s reaction and he walked over to his mate and draping himself over Sam’s back, wings flapping out to cover them. “If there was any other way.” he whispered, “You know I would’ve taken it. I love  _ you,  _ Sam, not him.”

“Did it work?” Sam asked tersely, flicking a pair of pants to remove the wrinkles before folding it with harsh movements. 

“A little too well.” Lucifer sighed. “The Siren took Castiel’s form when it appeared. Dean froze.” He reached over and adjusted Sam’s folding before placing the pants in the pile. “Dean would’ve been the next victim if I hadn’t been there.” 

The small bubble of anger that’d been sitting inside him deflated as he listened, but it left him feeling empty and melancholy about the situation. “Did you like it?” he asked aloud but what he really wanted to ask was  _ ‘Was he better?’. _

Lucifer heard the unspoken question and he turned Sam to face him, making him look up. “He wasn’t you.” he whispered tenderly. “Was it good? Absolutely. Did I like it? Yeah, I’m not ashamed to admit it. But he wasn’t  _ you.  _ He didn’t have your finesse, your touch,  _ your love  _ that I crave and desire. He was  _ not  _ better than you, because he wasn’t  _ you. _ ”

Sam’s hazel eyes tilted up through his lashes as he regarded Lucifer. “Never again. Right?”

Lucifer smiled. “Never again,” he promised. 

Nodding, Sam leaned forward to give Lucifer a kiss but stopped a few inches from his lips. “Have you showered...since it happened?”

“I took a snap shower in a restaurant back in Nevada,” Lucifer admitted. “Didn’t want to come home to my mate smelling like his brother. Unfortunately, I still do because he hasn’t cleaned out Baby in a while.”

Sam straightened up without kissing Lucifer and pointed towards the bathroom. “Go shower before I kiss you.” 

“I  _ have _ brushed my teeth since then!” Lucifer said indignantly but stood up and began heading towards the shower, stripping off his shirt as he went.

“As you like to say, ‘It’s the principle of the matter’.” Sam said as he followed him to the bathroom. “You’d make me shower too if our positions were reversed.”

“Because Castiel smells like taffy gone stale.” 

“You and Gabriel got him addicted to the stuff so it only makes sense.”  Sam said as he shut the bathroom door behind them, turning the lock to keep potential toddlers out.

Lucifer drew off his shirt and began undoing the belt on his jeans. “I can’t wait to be in a pair of sweatpants.” he sighed as he discreetly made the bathroom sound proof as well. 

Sam turned from the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of the constellation map of bruises and marks left behind by Dean across Lucifer’s back. Narrowing his eyes he grabbed Lucifer by the arm and twisted him around to get a better look. “What the fuck is this, Lucifer?” He asked with a growl. 

Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Sam, shivering at the growl and the use of his full name. “Dean got overly enthusiastic,” he explained. 

Sam’s eyes traveled over each mark. The sight of which had the bubble of anger growing once more but that wasn’t all, he was jealous and possessive. He couldn’t believe the audacity of Dean to leave marks like this on anyone, let alone Sam’s husband. Worst of all, Lucifer didn’t bother to heal them. Who does Lucifer think he is? Who does he think he  _ belongs _ to? Sam could barely even think, the possessive rage welling up in him and bubbling over, his expression darkening even further. Lucifer was  _ his.  _ His and Gabriel’s but mainly  _ his.  _ He leaned forward so that his lips barely touched Lucifer’s ear. “Why are they still there?” His voice was low and dark, daring Lucifer to answer. 

“Would you like a lie or the truth?” Lucifer asked softly. 

“What do you think?” Sam huffed as he tried to tamp down the surge of emotions within him and keep some level of control. 

Lucifer bit his lower lip. “‘Cause I wanted you to fuck me raw when I got home, reclaim me.” he admitted softly, lowering his eyes in submission. “Make me  _ yours  _ again.” 

Sam grabbed a handful of Lucifer’s hair, jerking his head back slightly. “Get in the shower and wash his stink off of you. Properly.”

Lucifer gasped and gave a soft moan at the hair jerk. “Yes, Samuel.” he whispered. Once Sam released him, he turned the hot water on and began scrubbing himself down thoroughly and slowly, combing through his hair and making sure nothing wasn’t scrubbed twice over.

Sam waited, giving the angel some time to wash before he stripped down and stepped in behind him. Once he saw that Lucifer was rinsed, Sam pushed the angel against the tile wall and pulled his head back. “Tell me, Lucifer. Did you let him fuck you? Did you sit on his cock and moan like a whore for him?”

Lucifer whimpered and shook his head the best he could. “N-n-no, Samuel,” He said truthfully. “I didn’t let him fuck me, that’s for you and you alone.” 

“What about your wings? Did you let him touch them?” Sam hiss as he placed Lucifer’s hands on the wall. 

Lucifer allowed Sam to arrange him the way he wanted. “Y-y-y-yes, Samuel.” he whispered. 

Sam let go of Lucifer’s hair and pushed him tight against the tile so there wasn’t an inch of Lucifer’s chest that wasn’t in contact with the cold surface. “You’re mine. Every feather and every part of you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Samuel,” Lucifer replied.

Taking up the bottle of conditioner, he poured some into his hand and then smeared it over his length which had grown hard as he manhandled the angel. He nudged Lucifer’s feet apart and took the same conditioner coated hand and smeared what remained of the slick liquid across Lucifer’s hole. With a hand braced between Lucifer’s shoulder to hold him still, Sam lined up his cock and shoved into Lucifer. Burying his cock to the hilt with a single thrust. 

Lucifer gave a startled cry and tried to thrust his hips back into Sam’s almost needily.

“I’m sorry, did you want more warning?” Sam growled as he pulled back and thrust forward again, jarring Lucifer forward. “Like the warning I got that you were fucking my brother?”

“I tried to get ahold of you, Samuel!” Lucifer whimpered, making sure his face didn’t get smashed in. “I tried, you didn’t let me in!”

“You didn’t try hard enough.” Sam said as he wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s throat before moving his hips once more, setting a brutal pace where the sound of their moistened flesh smacking against each other filled the shower cubicle. 

Lucifer whimpered once more and fell silent, letting Sam repossess him and do what he needed to do. 

Sam didn’t moan or cry out like usual. The sounds he made were guttural, bordering on animalistic as he pounded into Lucifer. His hand flexed against the angel’s throat, constricting air flow and then releasing him. “Is this what you wanted? For me to fuck you like an animal?”

Lucifer coughed and nodded. “Yes, Samuel, more, please,” he whispered.

Sam pressed his chest against Lucifer’s back so he could whisper in his ear. “You’re my fucking angel. My mate, my husband. Got that?” 

“Yes, yours, all yours, no one else’s, ‘cept Gabriel’s,” Lucifer whimpered softly.  

“Good boy.” Sam growled and squeezed Lucifer’s throat once more, repositioning his fingers to cut off the blood flow. “Make yourself come. Want to feel you come on my cock like you’re meant to.” 

That was all Lucifer needed and he came as he felt like no blood could reach his brain and he painted the tile of the shower with his release, sagging in Sam’s arms. 

Sam followed quickly behind him with a loud groan, his come flooding Lucifer’s insides as he dropped his hand from the angel’s throat. 

Lucifer sagged and took in a rattled, shaky breath as he leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. 

Withdrawing carefully from Lucifer, Sam turned him around and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. His chest heaving against Lucifer’s as he willed the room to stop spinning. “I’m a jealous ass.” he muttered as he closed his eyes. 

Lucifer nodded and felt tears sting his eyes. He sniffled as quietly as he could, hoping Sam didn’t hear it. 

“And I don’t think you’re a whore. I understand that questionable things need to be done on hunts but it didn’t make it hurt any less to hear that Gabriel gave his blessing for you to be with Dean.” Sam opened his eyes and pulled his head back to look Lucifer in the eyes. 

Lucifer instantly looked away from Sam, knowing where Sam was coming from, knowing that he’d do the same thing in this position. Hell, he had even wanted this jealous, possessive sex to happen, almost needed it after being with Dean.  _ So why was he so upset? _

“I love you, Heylel. I really do.” Sam turned the shower spray so it was pointed at him instead beating down on Lucifer. “Did I hurt you?” he asked softly. 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, Samuel,” he said quietly, submissively.

Sam’s heart sank when he heard Lucifer still using his formal name. “Okay, baby. I’m gonna get you cleaned up and then we can talk instead of..well, however we were just acting.” Sam wet a cloth and gently ran it between Lucifer’s legs, washing away his come and conditioner. When he’d finished he hung the cloth to dry and shut off the water. “Time to get out.” he said gently and kissed Lucifer’s temple. 

Lucifer nodded and slowly removed himself from the shower, keeping his head down and his eyes low. 

This was a new side of Lucifer for Sam to witness. It wasn’t the usual drop for the angel and it concerned him. Maybe he went too far. Let his hurt, anger and jealousy rule him too much. Sam stepped out of the shower and wrapped Lucifer in a towel, lightly rubbing the water from his skin. “Talk to me, baby. What are you thinking?” 

Lucifer remained silent for a little bit, categorizing what he was feeling and thinking and he bit his lip, looking down at his wiggling toes. “That you don’t care that I did try to get ahold of you,” he finally whispered. “That you didn’t care that the only reason why I did it was because lives were at stake. That you love me less now because of it.” A single tear fell from his lashes but that was it. “That maybe I pushed you too far with the possessive sex. That maybe I am just. . . a whore.” He choked the last two words out, but didn’t let more tears out. 

Sam heaved out a sigh and knelt down to dry Lucifer’s legs. “I do care, Heylel. I know you tried and that lives were at stake. I won’t deny that it didn’t hurt when Gabriel told me what was happening and that every night since I’ve had dreams of you coming home and telling me you want him instead.” Sam looked up in a fair imitation of a kicked dog. “It wouldn’t be the first time he took someone from me. But regardless of what my brain was trying to convince me of the one thing I know with absolute certainty is that you are  _ not _ a whore. Never have been and never will be.”

Lucifer looked away from Sam’s eyes, concentrating on a black dot on the floor.

Sam slowly stood and folded the towel around Lucifer’s waist so it’d stay in place. “I’m sorry for implying that earlier.” he added softly. 

“It’s fine, Samuel,” Lucifer said quietly. “I understand.” 

“Then why are you still calling me Samuel?” The hunter asked softly as he used a fresh towel to dry himself. 

Lucifer kept silent, not even sure of his own reasonings.

Sam looked at Lucifer and nodded. “I get it. I didn’t really act like myself so take your time.” He unlocked the bathroom door and opened it wide. “You mentioned something about sweatpants. Still up for some comfy clothes and maybe a cuddle?”

Lucifer nodded and headed out of the bathroom. He had resisted the urge to say something along the lines of ‘if that’s what you want, Samuel’ because he knew it’d hurt Sam more and he felt like even though his mate hadn’t exactly responded well, he didn’t deserve to be hurt more. He knelt and got out his sweatpants and a longsleeved shirt, pulling them on over his body. 

Sam dressed in a t-shirt and pair of lounge pants, the entire time sneaking furtive glances at Lucifer. “Can I ask you something without you getting upset?” he finally asked with a soft voice. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, Samuel,” he murmured. 

“Do you want me here right now?” Sam ran his hand through his damp hair as he spoke. “I’ll do what you want me to.”

Lucifer gave a small frown at Sam’s last sentence, but he nodded. “Yes, I want you here, Samuel,” he murmured. 

Sam nodded and slipped under the covers of the nest. “Mary missed you.” he said as he got comfortable. “We all did.”

Lucifer crawled in next to Sam, resting his head on his chest, over his heart. “Even you, Samuel?” he asked quietly. 

“Even me.” Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer and held on tight. “I discovered that I don’t sleep well without you and Gabriel.” 

“You had Gabriel.” Lucifer mumbled. 

“True, but I didn’t have you. It felt like an incomplete set. I missed that little whistle snore you do.” Sam stroked a hand down Lucifer’s back. 

Lucifer nodded and let himself relax just a little bit in Sam’s arms. 

Sam laid quietly staring up at the ceiling, his hand keeping up it’s languid track along Lucifer’s spine while his mind raced along with questions and doubts that wouldn’t help their situation at all. He knew it would take time for him to get over this. Rationally he knew it was needed but it didn’t stop his mind from picturing Lucifer and Dean together, laughing at him. 

Lucifer slowly relaxed in Sam’s hold, tracing ancient Sanskrit runes into his sternum idly as he did so. He closed his eyes and listened to the beat of Sam’s heart, each beat making him feel guiltier and feel less worthy of Sam but he couldn’t bring himself to draw away.  

With both of them lost in their own thoughts and problems they hadn’t heard the raised voices from down the hall. Or rather, one raised voice, Dean’s. “You said okay!...Dammit Cas!” was the last thing heard before the youngest angel stormed into the nest with a thunderous expression. 

Sam didn’t have time to sit up and ask what was going on before Castiel pulled him up by the back of his head and kissed the younger hunter like his life depended on it. Sam flailed his arms before he pressed his hands against Castiel’s shoulder. 

When the kiss finally broke, Castiel turned and glared at Dean who stood dumbfounded in the doorway. “Now we’re even.” Castiel said to Dean before he left just as abruptly as he’d entered. 

Dean’s mouth gaped open like a fish before his gaze turned to Lucifer and then Sam. They both looked miserable, but Lucifer moreso. Dean turned his attention to his brother with a cutting glare. “Ya know, he may not be my mate, but if he keeps looking like that tomorrow I’ll kick your ass. What we did was for a  _ job _ , you asshat. Yeah, it was my idea, but he wouldn’t do it without permission. I’m sorry you weren’t consulted but we needed to do something before that bitch made it a baker’s dozen worth of kills.” Dean turned to leave without giving his brother a chance to respond, but stopped. “And one more thing, you might want to ask him if he feels guilty about it because I feel guilty as hell.”

Sam blinked in surprise at Dean’s outburst and Castiel’s sudden kiss. By the time he found his voice again Dean was gone. He wondered if it was true. Did Lucifer feel guilty about what they had to do for the hunt?

Lucifer watched everything take place through heavily lidded eyes and with his heart heavy in his chest.  _ Dammit Dean, stop being so close to my personality and mindset, I don’t need anymore womb jokes from Gabriel.  _ Feeling a bit worse knowing that Sam probably hadn’t even considered it and had to be prodded at by his older brother, he shifted and turned his face to bury it into Sam’s chest. 

“Heylel, is it true?” Sam asked quietly. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, Samuel.” he mumbled back just as quietly.

“Fuck!” Sam dropped his head back down to his pillow. “I am a dick of monumental proportions. Treating you like I did and probably making you feel worse about the situation.”

“It’s fine, Samuel, I understand.” Lucifer’s voice was getting quieter, almost shrinking in size. 

“No, it’s not.” Sam sighed as he noticed Lucifer withdrawing. “Listen, I responded emotionally without really thinking about how you felt about the situation. But I don’t blame you for any of it. It was a hunt and what happens on a hunt stays on the hunt. After tonight we don’t ever have to talk about this again if you don’t want to.”

Lucifer gave a brief, simple nod, showing his understanding. “I understand, Samuel,” he murmured.

“Luc’, look at me.” Sam said as he nudged the angel with a hand on the small of his back. “Talk to me like I’m here and not a part of the furniture.”

Lucifer slowly lifted his head and finally met Sam’s eyes. His bottom lip was slick and shiny with spit, swollen from where he had bitten down on it, and his eyes were puffy and red with unshed tears. 

Sam brushed his thumb against Lucifer’s lip. “I wasn’t hearing everything you said before but I’m listening now, baby.”

Lucifer’s eyes followed the movement of Sam’s wrist, feeling his thumb on his lip. “I feel like. .  you didn’t care that I did try to get ahold of you,” he finally whispered, softer than before. “Like you didn’t care that the only reason why I did it was because lives were at stake. Like you love me less now because I slept with Dean, even though it was just for a hunt. Like maybe I pushed you too far with the possessive sex, by keeping the marks he left on me. Like maybe I am just. . . a whore because even though I feel guilty, I did enjoy it but it wasn’t you, but I feel like you don’t care about that. Like maybe you would just...give me to Dean, not want me anymore.” His explanations finished, he ducked his head down and looked away from Sam. 

This time Sam listened, taking in every word and mulling them over. When Lucifer had finished, he stayed quiet while he gathered his thoughts. “I’m not sure where to start with all that.”  he admitted as he turned Lucifer’s face back so that they could look each other in the eyes. “So I’ll start with the simplest answer first. I’ll be dead, cold and buried before I just ‘give’ you to anyone. Like I could if I wanted to. You’re not something to be traded like baseball cards.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Okay.” he said, still trying to look everywhere BUT Sam’s eyes. 

“Look at me.” Sam urged him once again. “It’s hard to talk to you when you’re staring at the ground instead of looking at me.”

Lucifer’s eyes settled on Sam’s and he couldn’t help but give a tiny whimper as he did so, feeling utterly small and vulnerable. 

“As for the rest of what you said, I appreciate and understand the reasoning behind the need to sleep with Dean. You needed to draw the siren out of hiding and to you otherwise it’d have taken several more lives before you could get to it. I let my jealousy get in the way of that understanding, but you have to understand that Dean...Dean stole my prom date when I was younger. My first prom and others girls after that which hurt. So all I could think about while you were gone was that you’d like him better afterwards and I’d lose you.”  Sam took a breath before continuing. “I love you too much to lose you.” 

Lucifer gave another nod, barely resisting the urge to tear his eyes away from Sam’s. He knew that Dean had stolen girls from Sam, and he hadn’t thought about it before proceeding with Dean’s plan. “Do you love me less than you did before?” he asked quietly. 

Sam shook his head as he smiled softly. “It’s impossible for me not to love you, Heylel. Even when we were in the bathroom I didn’t hate you for it or love you less.” 

Lucifer gave another nod. “Did I push too far?” he asked quietly, drawing his lower lip into his mouth again. 

Sam held up his hand with his finger and thumb held an inch apart from each other. “Just a bit. I should have stopped it because you were pushing buttons that were already pushed, but I want to make one thing absolutely clear. You are not a whore. You have a very healthy sex drive, that’s all.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Seems like that very healthy sex drive has brought me nothing but trouble lately,” he said softly.

“Other than the hunt, when has it brought you trouble?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer pointed to the bathroom. “When we were in there and I kept pushing buttons.” he murmured. 

Sam pursed his lips and looked down at his hands. “Can I confess something?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes.” he said. 

“I like it when you press my buttons until we’re clawing at each other like we’re starving. This time we both went a little too far but at the same time I think you were right. We needed that. To...stake a claim on each other.” Sam looked up bashfully. “It may be a twisted way to look at it, but it’s better than screaming at each other for hours on end.”

Lucifer nodded and he leaned into Sam minutely. “I like it when you get rough.” he murmured. 

“I know.” Sam replied softly as he snaked an arm around Lucifer’s waist. “But do me a favor. Heal up all the marks on your back.”

Lucifer nodded and with a thought, they were gone. “Done.” he whispered. 

“Good.” Sam smiled softly for the first time since Lucifer’s return. “One last question.”

“What?” Lucifer murmured softly. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sam asked hopefully. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes,” he whispered. 

Sam leaned in, cupping Lucifer’s cheek and pressing their lips together in a soft, undemanding kiss. The kind of kiss you’d give someone you love when they return from a long trip. “Welcome home, Heylel. I’m glad you’re safe and sound.” he said when they parted. 

Lucifer sighed into the kiss and rested his head on Sam’s forehead. 

“Are we good?” Sam asked as his hand rested on the nape of Lucifer’s neck. 

Lucifer nodded and gave a tiny smile. “Yeah, we’re good.” he whispered. 

“You feel up to putting our girl to bed tonight? If not, we can tell her that you needed to go to bed early.” Sam offered as he checked the time on the nightstand clock. “Gabriel should be about finished with her bath.”

Lucifer nodded. “I’ll go put her to bed.”

“I’ll be here when you’re done.” Sam said and gave him one more kiss. “Love you.”

Lucifer smiled. “Love you too,” he hummed. He left to go put Mary to bed. 


End file.
